This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For security reasons, access to various computing devices (including applications available via the computing devices) and/or to various locations is often limited or restricted to particular individuals. That is, to gain access to the computing devices, for example, the individuals must have permission to access the computing devices. It is further known that, to gain access, the individuals must present proper credentials (e.g., proper usernames, passwords, passcodes, pins, tokens, biometrics, combinations thereof, etc.) directly at the computing devices (or applications) or directly at the secure locations to authenticate the individuals. Such computing devices, applications and locations, which require the individuals to have permission and access credentials, are generally referred to as secured.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.